The present invention relates to a golf bag having retractable wheels and handle and more particularly pertains to allowing a golf bag to convert into a golf bag with wheels so as to transport golf clubs without carrying.
Most country clubs and other golf courses essentially utilize motorized carts in an effort to speed golfers in the playing of a round of golf. Although some courses do allow golfers to walk the course, either carrying their own bag or using a caddy to carry their bag for them, these same courses also offer the option of the motorized cart, which most of the players still opt for.
In today's exercise crazed world, golfer's are now opting to walk the golf course during their round in order to facilitate a cardiovascular workout. These same golfers do not want to carry their golf bag and clubs. They have the option of attaching the golf bag either to their own manual cart or renting the same from the golf course. These manual golf carts are usually bulky and often clumsy, resulting in added frustration to the golfer. Additionally, if the golfer owns the manual cart, it is usually a storage problem when carrying in the trunk of the vehicle.
The present invention seeks to provide a solution to these problems by providing a golf bag that includes both retractable wheels and a retractable handle incorporated into the golf bag.
The use of golf bags is known in the prior art. More specifically, golf bags heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of holding golf clubs and allowing for the transport thereof are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,599,037 to Spickler discloses a golf cart with a foldable handle and retractable wheels with the wheels being adjusted by a foot lever. U.S. Pat. No. 4,822,071 to Widegren discloses a golf bag with retractable wheels and legs. U.S. Pat. No. 5,478,097 to Forma discloses a golf bag with retractable wheels utilizing telescopic wheel supports and retaining doors. U.S. Pat. No. 5,470,095 to Bridges discloses a golf bag with wheels capable of being locked or stored.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objective and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a golf bag having retractable wheels and handle for allowing a golf bag to convert into a golf bag with wheels so as to transport golf clubs without carrying.
In this respect, the golf bag having retractable wheels and handle according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of allowing a golf bag to convert into a golf bag with wheels so as to transport golf clubs without carrying.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for new and improved golf bag having retractable wheels and handle which can be used for allowing a golf bag to convert into a golf bag with wheels so as to transport golf clubs without carrying. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.